megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man 11+
Mega Man 11+ (also known as Mega Man 11 Plus) is an expansion of Mega Man 11. The game will be released on the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation4 & Xbox One on October 2, 2019 (exactly one year after the release of the original game). This re-release adds two new characters to the game, Proto Man & Roll. Bass returns in this game, but as one of the main antagonists. Story Original Mode See Mega Man 11's story Encore Mode Dr. Wily has evaded capture once again from his Gear Fortress. Upset over his recent defeat, the mad scientist decides to use his Double Gear System again, but more differently this time. Wily rebuilt a copy of Bass & Treble, and in production of his Time Gear, a time-traveling Gear. Mega Man heard of this and infiltrates Wily's said base of operations. But it's too late, Wily's Time Gear was complete. It takes Mega Man & Dr. Wily. (and Bass) to the beginning of Mega Man 11. After the original events of Mega Man 11 takes place (the kidnapping of the 8 Robot Masters), Wily gains his future consciousness (and installs the Double Gear System into Bass). Now with the Double Gear System re-installed in him, Mega Man goes out to stop the eight Robot Masters, Bass & Dr. Wily. Stages Most levels resemble their original counterparts from the original game, but with new gimmicks & additions to the levels. There's now an intro stage, mid-stages & more Gear Fortress stages. Each Robot Master will be divided into two acts, each stage different. In each stage, there's a plate where the player much find. The first four Robot Masters (Block, Fuse, Blast & Acid) have the "RUSH" plates, getting Mega Man the Super Adaptor. While the other four (Tundra, Torch, Impact & Bounce) have the "BEAT" plates, giving Mega Man an attackable Beat. Intro Stage This level takes place in the city, on the way to Dr. Wily's underground lab. The level is simple, with a few enemies like Mets, Lyrics & Bunby-Tanks. There's a few hazards, only a few spikes at the end of the level. Since, Mega Man has the Double Gear out of his systems, he won't use it in this level. The boss is Bass, who will simply jump around, shooting pellets. He needs to take fourteen hits from the Mega Buster, in order to defeat him. After this, Wily's Time Gear will send the trio back in time. Block Man (DWN-081) Block Man '''is a small, stout robot created to work on exterior constructions, being able to create blocks one after another. Block Man is now under orders from Dr. Wily, & equipped with a Power Gear in his systems, he took over a pyramid base in South America. * '''Act 1: '''This level takes place outside of the pyramid (and sometimes inside of it). The level features falling blocks, conveyor belts & new gimmicks like thorns (that act like spikes) & collapsing platforms. The level has a resistance of Air Stones, Metalls, Mawaru C's, Crunch Dons & Lyrics. * '''MID-BOSS: Totemer: '''Totemer is a totem robot, built to protect Block Man's precious statues. Totemer will try to crush Mega Man by separating its four parts on the brick floor. It is invincible when it spins. Totemer has a new attack. If Mega Man shoots at a spiky disk (that's not the face), it will be fired (similar to the Big Pets boss gimmick). * '''Act 2: '''This level will take place inside the pyramid. Mega Man will keep going higher & higher up the pyramid. The level's setting takes place at sunset (and later night). The level still features the collapsing platforms & conveyor belts. But it also feature giant stone block mazes & falling boulder traps (a new gimmick). * '''BOSS: BLOCK MAN: Block Man is a very easy boss, making him a target for the first boss. He is weak to Blast Man's Chain Blast. ** Phase 1: Block Man will run around, firing four cyan blocks from the air. Block Man will also chuck stone bricks in an arc. Block Man will also jump, making earthquakes (due to his weight). ** Phase 2: Block Man will activate his Power Gear, turning him into a massive golem. The golem's main methods of attacking is by punching, throwing bricks from the ground, and slapping the ground (making a harmful soundwave). His weak spot is the red button on his chest. ** Phase 3: Block Man will become angry & constantly jump from side to side of the arena, throwing a flurry of blocks. After the defeat of Block Man, you'll get his weapon: the Block Dropper. When he acquires it, Mega Man can spawn four heavy stone blocks (sixteen with the Power Gear) in the air that will fall and crush enemies beneath them. The "R" plate is found here. Fuse Man (DWN-082) Fuse Man's job is to manage and fine-tune power transformer stations. He's designed to handle massive electrical currents, but if he ever encounters a current that's too strong for him, the fuses on his head will blow, saving him from a critical overload. His base is located in a power-plant area in Japan. * Act 1: This level takes place outside & inside of Fuse Man's power-plant. Electric emitters will be shooting out lightning beams & flashing floors will electrify Mega Man with 23 million volts. Make sure you avoid destroyed wires & Electri's swarming at every area. * MID-BOSS: Dread Spark: The main generator of the power plant. It will control electric lasers on the ceiling, in order to electrocute Mega Man. It can also fire projectiles & Elec X-tenders. It is extremely weak to the Bounce Ball. * Act 2: With the destruction of Dread Spark, the power plant begins to get unstable. Blackouts constantly occur & pipes of plasma will break out, causing electrical mayhem. Many strong enemies appear, like Press Dons & Battons. * BOSS: Fuse Man: '''Fuse Man is quick on his feet & with the Speed Gear, it will send him into a flashing flurry. He is weak to Bounce Man's Bounce Ball, but the Acid Barrier can be used as an alternative weapon **Phase 1: Fuse Man will spawn two electric waves. He will then teleport across a metal rail, to shoot out electric balls. He can also make electrical barriers around him, making him invulnerable. It may be hard to hit him, as he can teleport quickly. **Phase 2: With the Speed Gear in motion, Fuse Man will try to home down on Mega Man, trying to electrocute him. He repeats this three more times, before going back to his attacks in phase 1, but with four electric waves, instead of two. With Fuse Man out of commission, you'll get his '''Scramble Thunder. It allows Mega Man to launch a sphere of electricity that will cling onto solid surfaces and can be controlled in any direction. The "U" plate is found here. Blast Man (DWN-083) Acid Man (DWN-084) Acid Man was a cutting-edge scientist robot, known for his genius for creating new mixtures & concoctions. Now with a Speed Gear equipped in his circuits, Acid Man is now the stereotypical mad scientist robot, creating dangerous mixtures & now inventions. He plans to pollute the Indian Ocean off the coast of Australia. * Act 1: '''Unlike the original stage, the level starts out on a fortified courtyard on the beach (guarded by Sniper Joes), which leads to Acid Man's deep-sea base. The level is full of acid pools, which will change colors when enemies called Pipettos shoot out acid balls to the pools (pools will start out green, then yellow, red, and toxic green). There's a gimmick with giant erupting beakers, with corkscrews as platforms. * '''MID-BOSS: Cyclone W: Cyclone W is a robot, that is known for cleaning Acid Man's base. It attacks by using its modified brushes (which can't be attacked by Mega Man). Cyclone W can also fire an army of Droppies, Brushies & Wipies. It has a new attack, by creating mini-whirlpools. * Act 2: '''The level will mostly take place in underwater areas (that have chemicals instead of water), & in Acid Man's sewer systems. Many Droppies, Brushies & Wipies will be cleaning (and attacking), & pieces of scrap will be flying towards Mega Man. There's similar gimmicks to Act 1, but with the addition of Shpider enemies. * '''BOSS: Acid Man: Acid Man is slightly more harder than Block Man, as he is more quicker & has more powerful attacks than him. He is weak to Block Man's Block Dropper. **Phase 1: Acid Man will form his Acid Barrier, which needs to be taken down my Mega Buster shots (or a Block Dropper shot). When the barrier is taken down, he'll get stunned for a few seconds. He also jump around, firing acid shots. He will also make acid geysers, that can hit Mega Man hardly. **Phase 2: Acid Man will activate his Speed Gear. He will dive into the acid pool below the chamber. He will jump up, firing a flurry of acid shots. There will also be acid bubbles flowing out of the pool, when the Speed Gear is overheated. He will then continue his first phase attacks, but with a larger & stronger Acid Barrier. Acid Man's weapon is his singature Acid Barrier. It generates a large ball of acid around Mega Man that protects from projectiles. As long as the acid shield is up, Mega Man can also shoot arcing globs of acid. However, the shield shrinks over time, eventually dissipating, and if Mega Man takes damage from something other than a projectile, the shield dissipates immediately rather than blocking it. The "H" plate is found here. Tundra Man (DWN-085) Torch Man (DWN-086) Impact Man (DWN-087) Bounce Man (DWN-088) Gear Fortress * Stage 1 * Stage 2 * Stage 3 * Stage 4 * Stage 5 * Stage 6 * Stage 7 Category:Fan games